The Lost Chains of Time
by corporalredhound
Summary: Knowing she won't get her life and family back from the ordeal with Soul Edge, Sophitia suffers a cruel fate but ends up on the other side in exchange...new friends and a new life await but is it worth the chance? 3rd chapters up!
1. Chapter 1: Gateway of Regret

The Lost Chains of Time

The recent struggle for Sophitia had become clear that she will never get back her life and family because of Soul Edge and Nightmare, until fate brings her to the Gate that landed her in another world. New friends and new adventures await her, but could it also give her a second chance in life?

**A/N:** And btw it was hard for me to bring up Soul Calibur again after the series died with SCV for me. I had to seal the series away from me recently.:( But I endured on writing this fic anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and Soul Calibur. Sheesh!

Chapter 1: The Gateway of Regret

It was evening hitting the rest of Central as everyone in the city turned in for the night, except some of the police and military on watch ensuring civilian safety. Though at the same time, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse were stucked out in the main library pulling all-nighters searching for the Philosopher's Stone, which would naturally regain their lost bodies.

Ed laid in his chair looking over the contents of a recent research book he pulled out. The moon began to show light reflecting the windows near him. But then it would be fatigue that got him over.

"Yawns, oh man this is getting tiresome. Spending the whole time looking for the stone and no answers." Ed slumped his head in.

Al looked over his brother with a cheered voice. "It's all about dedication to your goals, isn't it Ed?"

The blonde slumped even further near the table. "Yeah Al. Something like that." Ed yawned more and closed the book. He then got up to stretch

His armored brother chuckled more. Suddenly a jolt hit Ed's nerve. He collapsed a bit but held his composure on the floor.

Al went over to aid his brother to see if he's alright. "Brother, what's wrong? What is it?" He shooked Ed's shoulder, but he was in a state of disbelief.

"Brother...brother…what's wrong…brother…" Al's voice fainted as Ed was lost through the whim of another reality.

Ed was so much in disbelief with this shock, he couldn't even hear Al's pleas towards him. Somehow he was consumed with these visions.

His eye's widened as he began to see images from the other side. The other side of the gate…memories then flowed to his mind…

_Sadness_

_Pain_

_Betrayal_

_Regret_

_Death_

It was these visions that were in motion through one woman's transgressions for her beloved child.

"She's beautiful…but sad…somehow she reminds me of…of…" Ed is in a loss of words as his mind flowed through the memories of the mysterious woman. He finally reached the main entrance of the abyss, "The Gate."

"WHY ARE YOU SHOWING THIS TO ME? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Ed roared as he now stopped at the entrance.

The gate's doors smiled. "You'll see…heheheh."

**xxxxxxx**

At the outskirts of Ostrhreinsburg castle, the citadel of death were a mere field of slaughtered bodies littering the countryside. The sun was setting into a darkness of oblivion were evil would now reside. Nightmare being the worst bursting it.

"Mwuhahahahaha! Souls! More souls!" He roared. As thousands of essences that were now etching in Soul Edge's blade gaining more of it's satiable hunger.

In one of the castle's cells, Pyrrha watched helplessly of her mother's regret of slaughtering thousands of innocents.

"Mommy, please stop it. Stop hurting people…" The child pleaded, as she engulfed in tears.

Sophitia had been in stained form, but even she didn't know how long it has been. Her blue eyes shocked and still widened as the many corpses laid before her. And her white garments lay stained of which her wrongdoings would never cease.

She dropped both her Omega sword and Elk shield which were now both stained with blood. Sophitia then kneeled down in shock.

"Why does this happen to me and my Pyrrha? Gods why?" She said in tears as all the corpses was spreaded in the fields

And at the same time, one of the monsters that was beside her from the side of the fields leered in joy of the horrendous view.

Tira, the ever so trusted confidant of Nightmare and wielder of Soul Edge, smiled more at the carnage as she laid beside her ring blade for comfort.

"Oh boy! Master's gonna be pleased! More and more souls! All because I hold your brat hostage!" The demon then danced more around Sophitia in joy.

The woman in white gasp and held both her hands covering her mouth. Tears were expressing more in each moment of her horrible deeds.

"This is horrible…I did all of this for Pyrrha…please forgive me…" She cried even more.

Unknowingly, Tira walked towards Sophitia from behind and readied her ring blade, in which she wouldn't know of the betrayal that was about to happen.

**xxxx**

At the gate, Ed then saw a vision of the same woman that he saw in his own racing his own mind. His eyes widened further on the woman in white as something tragic was happening next…

_"Slinkt!"_

"Oh no…" Ed gasped in horror of what was done…

**A/N:** Pretty little bit short for a first chapter here but I'll improve somehow, that is if I have more time and my own laptop to do. So hope everyone enjoyed the first here, I'll update later. Please R&R and thanks.:)


	2. Chapter 2: An Angel's Last Stand

Chapter 2: An Angel's Last Stand

_"Slinkt!"_ A huge deep slash of Tira's blade had breached into Sophitia's shoulder blades as it went deeper into her skin, revealing crimson blood splattering all over her white dress.

Sophitia's face turned to shock, as her eyes widened in sheer disbelief. She was going down slowly…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're pretty worthless, whore. All for your baloney love for your idiot child. Losers like you never succeed." Tira said with a maniacal snicker.

The woman who lie helpless on the ground coughed out more blood, slipping her life away. Only she had a few of her strength left to look on the face of the culprit but would asked why?

"Why…did you kill me…? All I did you was a favor to save…my…child…my Pyrrha…" Sophitia sadly whispered.

She crawled onto her sword and shield to try somehow, get back at Tira with little effort from the loss of blood, however the demon kicked her weapons out of her reach.

"Tsk, tsk. Not today! HAHAHA!" Tira leered.

"Pyrrha…my family…no…no…" Sophitia slowly said. Her eyes were beginning to blackened.

The demon leered on as she watched the helpless female warrior stumble lifelessly to the floor. Sophitia's mouth was now flowing blood, coughing uncontrollably.

**xxxxx**

Every image presented to Ed until the tragedy that exhibited before him now couldn't help to do anything to save the poor woman. His fist clenched in rage while his teeth gritted hardly emanating his feelings.

However he still couldn't do anything. He was just a spectator to this carnage.

"Dammit! That woman didn't deserve it. It's not fair!" Ed seethed.

"She could've somehow see her daughter…somehow...just like how my mother…no…" The alchemist said in a depressed tone.

The Gate's entrance smiled more. Taunting the alchemist.

"Oh ho, but it's how it goes mortal. Not everything lives off in peace for one's regrets…" The entrance lectured.

The doors opened a little wide in front of Ed, revealing a huge wave of light.

"However, she will not die…but live in a different plane of existence. All she needs to do is fulfill a requirement to give in return…" The Gate added.

Ed couldn't believe his ears hearing it. The possibility of her to live on, and it was something good he wanted to think about for that woman's sake.

He still couldn't believe a thing the Gate said. "Are you serious? But where will she go? And what requirement?" Ed hissed. His eye's narrowed on the Gate's leering entrance.

"You'll see, mortal." The gate responded.

_Flash_

In a blink of seconds, Ed was back to his own state of mind yet the shock on his face remained. His ordeal with the Gate's charade of the woman's anguish never got off his mind.

"Brother! Brother! What is it?" Al yelled. He frantically shook Ed back and forth to see any signs of consciousness from him.

Ed looked slowly on his brother with his eyes widened.

"I don't know…I can't say…" He then got up quickly and headed off to his quarters without saying a word back to Al.

The armored sibling looked worried for Ed. Something was wrong and Al became concerned.

_"Ed, are you alright?"_ He wondered. Looking against his brother as he ran off in the streets of Central.

**xxxxx**

Tira smiled with no regrets on the innocent siren who had defeated Soul Edge so many times before, has now fallen.

"Now that the deed is fulfilled for Nightmare, it is now time to dispose of the useless tool that is you. And I'll be taking the brat with me as well, not with you a worthless wench." Tira mocked frequently on the fallen Sophitia.

And with a sudden little farewell wave she leered on her victim. "Bye-bye, loser. Rot to nothingness because you are just a dumb tool for us."

The woman lay lifelessly on most of Tira's taunts and mocking expressions. Night has begun to take form as Tira disappeared into the darkness towards Ostrhreinsburg.

Sophitia's eyes weakly began to close, as for the rest of her body it was slowly drifting to a cold feel within her as blood was pouring out ever across the grass.

With her last strength fading, all Sophitia could ever do was cry away at her anguish. She was now on death's domain, and has no chance of ever getting her daughter Pyrrha from evil's grip.

A sad memory to live of a loss for a loving mother. How it must feel for Sophitia to know such tragedy.

Now she has become one with the void…

**xxxx**

A light has flickered around the void's blackness. Sophitia now opened up her eyes for the first time after she left the former world, and was walking in a field were light had no boundaries…

"Why…am I here…? Is this…Soul Calibur's fate upon me? By the gods what is this place…? Am I...dead…?" She questioned.

There had yet to be a response. Sophitia kept walking on the road of light.

Then a voice came. "No mortal, you are not dead…you are given a second chance…"

A huge rock slab full of mystical diagrams appeared. It's entrance opening up a million eyes. Then a group of arms suddenly appeared on all sides of the gate attempting to grab the former holy warrior.

Sophitia was a little taken back of the Gate's motives. "Who are you? What do you want with me…?"

The gate smiled more, as its arms raced towards Sophitia. "You'll be given a second chance…Use it well."

The woman's eyes widened. "Second chance…?"

_"Pyrrha…I hope, just hope by the gods you would be safe…"_ She thought as she cried slightly.

The entrance leered more. "Yes, however a requirement must be fulfilled by you in order to gain it…"

Sophitia was still in shock as a decision to alter her new life would be made of a sacrifice on her behalf at the Gate's toll…

The blonde woman now regained her composure, with her eyes narrowed and fixed at the gate's grinned expression.

"Alright. Let me know of what must be done…" She said sternly at the Gate's offer.

"Good." The gate smiled more and slowly opened the door wider and it's arms slowly headed towards Sophitia…

**A/N:** Yes, yes! I had some trouble writing this but I'm finally finished. Until next chaps then!:)


	3. Chapter 3: Promise and a New Start

Chapter 3: Promise and a New Start

The arms from the Gate are ever so close to Sophitia have began to spread all over her form, and had enveloped her descending into the dark void through the entrance.

She hoped now there would be no regrets, and neither be tragedies to suffer. Sophitia's eyes grew with conviction knowing a new life would have her start all over, but how and at what price?

_"I hope I made the right choice. Maybe it's for the better…at least for me…"_ Sophitia wondered.

With her eyes slightly closed, her mind now fixated on the memories she had of her former life. Strips of those memories have appeared all around her with voices, flashbacks, feelings…

**xxxxx**

Meanwhile Ed raced back to his room, took off his shoes and jacket as he went straight to bed. He closed his eyes to forget what had transpired in the library earlier. But his visions that were etched in him couldn't be erased.

He shook back and forth around his pillow to forget completely, but the mystery woman's ordeals within the visions could not be ignored.

_"Why is this happening to me…who is this woman? I can't get over of her suffereing…"_ Ed whispered in agony as the visions were overwhelming him.

Suddenly a spark of light hit his mental state in his sleep. The dream ended too quickly.

The alchemist quickly got up and gasp a bit. And with his shocked eyes in a widened situation. It seemed the dream was all too real, and he has a feeling he knew the woman all too well.

Ed sunked his head and closed his eyes with his arms crossed. "That woman…she's suffered too much, much like how Rose did when I met her." He whispered.

He took a deep breath and headed back to sleep, wrapping himself whole with the blanket. Not worrying more of what happened in those dreams, he dozed off in silence.

A door suddenly creaked open. His brother Al looked around him on the bed. Patrolling any signs of trouble from the young blonde boy, but all was good.

"Brother, somehow something's bothering you. I guess I'll find out tomorrow then what they are." He said as he sat down on a chair beside him for the night.

**xxxxx**

"Hmmm…reminiscing the past? Take a good look of them because this will be the last time you'll see them." A voice said among the abyss.

Sophitia face sunk a bit of sadness to see these flashbacks go by fast, in fleeting seconds.

"Have I told you what the requirement is to live a second life for you?" The Gate said more.

"…" The blonde woman thought. Her eyes glimmered with the flowing memories she formerly had.

The abyss showed its face with a round smile. It was the same smile that was from the entrance. The entrance of "Truth" so to say.

"You'll have to give up memories of your past, woman." The gate whispered.

The woman frowned but kept her composure of the gate's ultimatum, and sternly looked at the vortex pulling her to an unknown destination.

"My memories?" Sophitia said.

"Yes, your past must be erased for you to start a new existence…will you accept?" The voice said.

"If I must…to forget the pain, regret, sadness and terrible things I did…and for my family…yes I accept." With this agreement, Sophitia frowned once more as the vortex stopped and flashed, having her unconscious to an unknown place.

The light now flashed and she woke up in a street with dark corners around her. She was the streets of Central as almost everyone retired for the night.

"Where am I…? I'm not in Ostrhreinsburg castle anymore. Pyrrha isn't with me any longer, much less of my family…" She said.

With questions to ask later, she struggled to move her feet and find shelter to get away from the cold environment as she didn't have enough clothing to cover her.

Sophitia's clothes show a bit much of her skin, yet didn't actually exposed her naked. The cold weather is much cruel to her and looked for anyone who would be kind enough to lend her much warmer blankets or clothes to suffice her.

Despite her searches around the city and with not much people around, Sophitia was losing her fight against the cold. Her clothes she was wearing wasn't enough to comfort her, the former holy warrior began to lose consciousness from the cold night.

Fatigue had left her in, as she fell aside near a garbage bin and some boxes. Luckily some torn rags were around to comfort her.

_"Gods, I didn't deserve this…why? Forgive me…"_ Sophitia whispered. She was then knocked out from the crash she suffered. She slowly closed her eyes as she rested along the debris of boxes and torn clothing.

Moments later a group of thugs were wondering around the street, and quickly spotted the unconscious Sophitia. They were ecstatic to find a beautiful woman in these streets, which was pretty rare.

One of the men approached the resting Sophitia and smiled in the worst way.

"Say, we got ourselves a fine commodity here…" The thug said with a smile.

The other man stepped in and took a good look of the we woman. "Hehehe. Boys her taken to the car and wrap her up inside the trunk! She'll make a nice addition to our brothel business!" The man roared.

"Yes sir!" The hoodlums responded. They then took an unsuspecting Sophitia towards their van and wrapped her hands and feet, loading her into the trunk without her knowing of the danger she's heading into.

**A/N:** Took me awhile finishing this 3rd chapter. And this is no April Fool's here now. But I've finished and a break for a short while. Hope you enjoy and please review back if I were to write more here. Thanks!


End file.
